bastardfandomcom-20200213-history
Uriel
Uriel is a Level 200000 Angel. Evil King Uriel is a Level 850,000 Demon. Appearance Uriel is a muscular young man with six white wings, behind the back and long silver hair. He bears an amazing resemblence to Dark Schneider, though is slightly taller, being 194 cm. Personality Uriel is a very focused individual, but the thing he loves most in existence is his sister Amriel. History As a child, Uriel, along with Amriel, Raphael, Micheal, and Gabriel, were all taught by Lucifer. As a child, Uriel contracted a disease that spread through the Angels of Heaven, black cancer and almost died. It looked like tarry discoloration on the skin, and those with this trait were quarantined for the protection of everyone else. Wanting to help, Amriel broke in, even with the risk of being infected. One day Uriel caught the attention of Satanaël (Still an angel at that time) saved his life by tearing his left eye to heal him who used fire to burn the infection. Since then, he has had the scars of black cancer: partly black wings. When it enters combat mode, half of its body becomes blue and the other red, and uses a divine lance whose power could destroy an entire continent. Uriel participated with the celestial army alongside the other seraphim, Gabriel, Raphael, Cherubim, Thrones, Dominations etc, against Lucifer The Great King Seraphim, Satan The Great Prince Seraphim and the angels - fell the seraphim of the Cherubim, Thrones, Dominations etc, ended up being defeated in this battle, but Satan was defeated by Michael and ended up being imprisoned at the bottom of the "abyss". And Lucifer "The Great King Seraph" was dead ? . Uriel struggled to fight against the ex-Seraphim Belial, fat on his faith in God, he was able to defeat him by scaring him in the upper left leg, then he saw Belial flee. Four years ago, while Michael was leading the attack on the ship of the 10 wise men, Uriel and Raphael were tasked with monitoring hell and wiping out any demon who tried to escape from it. When the prison of light on the edge of hell was broken, the darkness began to move and suck all the angels around to the abyss, allowing Satan to appear before Uriel. In wanting to attack him, Uriel was wounded and saw Amrael, his little sister to whom he was very attached, being killed before his eyes. However, 4 years later, he finds the latter imprisoned in the body of Conronne and if he died, she would immediately suffer the same fate. Uriel will try in vain to save her but his attacks will be ineffective, the song generated by Amrael (the Void Hawling) neutralizing the angelic power and the regenerations. Being helpless, he will be massacred by Conronne. Failing to be able to save her, he will behead his own sister himself to put an end to her suffering, stop the song and pierce Conronne. It will not be enough, however, and his sister will still be alive, but he will not realize it until too late: in fact, disgusted at having been able to "save" his sister only after death, he will deny God under the blow of anger and sadness, and will end up being damned. He will then gradually transform into a demon prince while DS confronts Conronne. When the latter ends up devoured by DS 'ventral mouth, Uriel will become a very powerful demon prince and will devote boundless hatred towards God, the demons, himself and DS whom he will face during a fight of incredible violence. . Skills and Techniques Etymology Uriel or Ouriel, ancient name of Mesopotamian origin, written in Hebrew: אוריאל Oriel, means “Divine Light” or “Light of God”. Some texts say "Divine Light from within". Uriel is the combination of "Ur" or "Our" (Our, in Sumerian urim), Flame / Light and of "El" (Sumerian and Semitic languages) particle associated with the Divine. Category:Angels Category:Dead Characters